


Pulling Back

by NinesOnMain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Denial, I’m gay and I know, M/M, Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pining, RK900 HAS IT PRONOUNS, RK900 is called “Nines”, Tsundere Gavin Reed I guess, Wet Dream trope, You don’t have to tell me, sorry y’all, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesOnMain/pseuds/NinesOnMain
Summary: Gavin has anxiety I guess and RK900 is the one we know and loveI wrote this like two months ago but set up this account today. Anyway. I am in pain than ks for reading that’s all





	Pulling Back

Gavin shuddered, eyes shooting open. There was something- some embarrassingly familiar dress shoe pressing against his back.

He tried to speak, tried to get up from his position,- on his hands and knees- but felt pressure around his throat, jerking his head backwards.

His vision was fuzzy, heartbeat in his ears, shallow breaths coming in gasps.

“I’ll only repeat myself one more time. Do not move.” Gavin felt heat rising in his stomach, in his face, at the icy voice from above him.

He thought of there being a bruise from the collar around his throat, the leash, and he let out a low groan. The owner of the voice let out a breath, face undoubtedly graced with slight disgust.

The collar tugged at his airways and he stuttered, mouth dropping in a noiseless moan.

“It is truly incredible how much more tolerable you are when you remain silent, detective.”

The shoe dug in further between his aching shoulder blades, pushing his back down just as his head was jerked up further.

Tears sprung at red eyes and slid down his red face, hands clawing at the floor as his vision started to fade to black, lungs screaming.

Then, almost as an afterthought- _though Gavin knew his entire existence was an afterthought to the machine above him_ \- the collar relaxed slightly, leash dropping just enough for a single, burning shot of air to set his chest on fire. It was a horrible noise, a horrible, ragged, and scraping noise.

Gavin felt something rise in him again and he reflexively jerked his hips back and forth, gritting his teeth.

The pressure on his back was gone. Gavin could breathe perfectly fine but he _couldn’t breathe at all, he knew what was coming-_

The foot stomped down and Gavin’s body made a noise, a cracking noise, as if the android had split him straight through the middle.

A pause.

“Now, why don’t you explain to me why you decided to disobey my explicitly worded order?”

Gavin’s voice came out much less steady and strong than intended, more of a harsh whisper.

“I’m- It wasn’t on fucking purpose.”

“I see. Perhaps I should give you lessons in obedience?”

Wasn’t this already a lesson in obedience?

And before Gavin could respond,

His eyes fluttered open.

 

His hand was curled around his own throat, and as he shifted in his bed he winced, the mess in his boxers painfully evident.

“Fuck... Fuck,” he muttered, glancing at his alarm clock.

6:30, precisely.

And he would have to stare at that thing’s stupid fucking face, at its cold gray-blue eyes, at its tightened jaw and perfectly ironed uniform.

It remained painfully professional with him, and Gavin was growing more and more restless around it, resigning himself to the bathroom with increasing frequency.

And surely it noticed.

When he was in the break room at something to the tune of halfway through the work day, it walked in after him, hands held neatly, face expressionless.

And it approached him as he stayed seated, and it would place one hand- _god its fingers were long_ \- on the tabletop. Gavin tensed up.

“It has come to my attention that your attraction to me is becoming an obstacle for our collective productivity.” Gavin let out a breath, hissed out between clenched teeth.

“I’m not- Fuck you. I’m not into stuck up plastic-” His voice fell away when the android reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pressing a thumb against the inside of it, letting them both feel Gavin’s frantic pulse.

He swallowed.

“I’m going to ask you to never lie to me ever again, Detective.” Its grip on Gavin’s wrist tightened and he was distinctly aware that it could crush his bones in an instant.

It blinked at him, waiting. Its lips pursed.

“Tell me you understand what I just told you to do.” Gavin felt sick to his stomach in the worst way, something caught in his throat.

“...Okay.” It tilted its head.

“Is that all?” Gavin couldn’t breathe.

“I’ll never- I’ll never lie to you again,” he muttered. The android squeezed his wrist and he quickly appendedy a “Sir,” something inside of him twisting.

The machine looked him up and down, still expressionless? His eyes were narrowed by an almost undetectable amount.

“You’re easy to control, aren’t you?” Gavin didn’t answer. _Couldn’t_ answer.

Fuck. He was fucked.

And suddenly the pressure on his veins was gone, and his mind was spinning with no smooth, textureless touch to ground him in the present.

He looked up, just in time to see the machine grabbing a napkin and wiping his hand off with a look of distaste, as if Gavin’s wrist was... unclean.

 _Fuck_.

Gavin felt shame rising in his throat, on his face. But it got worse, the machine hardly giving him a glance as it spoke.

“I’ll decide on what exactly to do with you later, so I’m allowing you to... relieve yourself in the bathroom.”

Was that a smirk?

No. Couldn’t be.

“Don’t make a habit of it.”

* * *

Gavin pulled his coat around himself tighter as he pushed his way out of the lobby, cold air rushing through the doors, sucking the warmth from him as he stumbled out.

There was an itch, something-

 _Fuck, he needed a cigarette_.

He tried to distract himself, crossing his arms and walking to the employee parking lot.

But a hand on his shoulder left him whipping around, ready to yell at whoever-

Fuck. Of course it was. Everyone else had thoroughly learned not to walk up behind Gavin.

But those eyes and that jawline-

“What do _you_ want, can opener?” The hand on his shoulder fell away, and the robot- RK900- gave him a short, informal smile.

“I believe I told you earlier. I’ve decided what to do.” Gavin’s fists tightened, but before he could react, Nines’ arms were wrapping around him, hands in his back pockets.

Gavin gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath, and pushed back against Nines’ chest as hard as he could. But the machine hardly swayed, it hardly _blinked_.

Gavin swallowed, hands resting uselessly on Nines’ body. He felt claustrophobic.

But the moment passed and the android’s arms retractged, Gavin’s car keys in one of its hands.

“Give me back my keys, prick,” he said, reaching for them. Nines simply held them up above Gavin’s head, staring down at him with something close to amusement.

“Fine. Fuck. My car is-”

“Detective, I could list off the day you received your driver’s license. I know which car belongs to you.” Gavin flinched, brow furrowing.

Nevertheless, he got into the passenger seat with a huff, arms crossing. Nines was already on the driver’s side, silently adjusting the seat to accommodate for its height. Gavin looked away, staring out the window.

“You seem nervous,” the android hummed, starting the car. Its hands wrapped around the sering wheel in an eerily unnatural way, practically one finger at a time.

Gavin looked back over.

“Oh really? I seem nervous? I can’t imagine why you’d think that,” he hissed, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

“Your body language is aggressive, but your microexpressions are not. Your pulse has risen to-”

“It was a fucking rhetorical question, dumbass. What, did CyberLife not program you to understand fucking sarcasm?”

“They did,” it replied, that same professional, emotionless smile on its perfect lips as always. “But you frequently show symptoms of denial, so I thought I’d offer helpful information.”

Gavin gritted his teeth. The car was moving but he couldn’t stay in the moment, a surreal feeling dragging his mind away, somewhere else.

And his right hand fumbled for something to hold onto on the passenger side door, but it slipped past the handle, fingernails scraping uselessly at imitation leather.

His eyes were locked forward, blind, and something like panic rose in the back of his throat, but

Oh. _Oh_. Fingers curling one by one over his thigh pulled him back, and Gavin’s chest felt tight.

“Your breathing speed has been steadily increasing over the past minute. Are you alright, Detective?”

And he nodded, noiselessly, as his vision focused, eyes no longer seeing double. _Christ_.

But Nines’ hand stayed on his thigh. Because of course it did. And of course his heart was pounding in his chest.

He let his head fall back against his seat, shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> NinesOnMain said fuck david Cage  
> He can suck my robot dick


End file.
